Danganronpa: After Escape
by YanTheKid
Summary: Los seis estudiantes que lograron resolver los misterios de la academia han salido de ella, pero, ¿y ahora que? ¿No se suponía que el mundo estaba en caos? Averigua que van a hacer Naegi, Kirigiri y los demás ahora que están en el mundo exterior. (Naegi x Kirigiri / Togami x Fukawa y más) SPIOLERS del primer juego. A montones. Mi primer FanFic, por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1- Prologo

Nota del autor ( O sea yo :3 )

Antes de nada, quería agradecer al lector por darle una oportunidad al FanFic. Es mi primera vez escribiendo uno y seguramente tenga algunos fallos. Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones y consejos acerca de cómo mejorar en así que sentiros libres de dejar vuestras reviews.

El FanFic va a tratar sobre la vida que llevan los supervivientes del primer juego de Danganronpa después de salir. Así que si, contiene bastantes Spoilers del primer juego. Pero ninguno del segundo ya que yo aun no lo he jugado xD.

Las relaciones que voy mostrar van a ser NaegiXKirigiri, TogamiXFukawa y algunas más que guardaré en secreto jujujuju.

Los personajes que hablan están señalados con sus iniciales:

(A) –Asahina (T) – Togami (N) –Naegi (H) –Hagakure (F) –Fukawa (K) – Kirigiri

Sin más dilación, aquí está el prólogo:

Prólogo

Por fin salimos de ese maldito sitio. Ha sido una experiencia horrible. No sé a quién se le puede ocurrir meter a quince… Bueno, dieciséis estudiantes en una academia para que se maten unos entre otros.

(A) – Naegi, ¿en que estas pensando?

(N) – Oh, no. Nada Asahina.

Ella es Aoi Asahina, la nadadora de preparatoria. Se pasa el día entero en la piscina y cuando se decide a salir, o hace mas ejercicio o come donuts. Eso de comer donuts suena un poco a glotona pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Ella puede permitírselo, hace tanto deporte que lo quema todo. Además es una chica bastante guapa y tiene un cuerpo impresionante.

(A) – ¡Naegi! Deja de mirarme así.

(H) – ¡Hey chicos! ¿De qué estáis hablando?

El es Yasuhiro Hagakure. Al parecer es una especie de vidente que acierta en el 30% de los casos. En realidad es un buen tío, pero quizás sea muy impulsivo y escandaloso a veces. Siempre lleva pintas de monje y eso choca un poco a la vista. Parece que no se lava mucho.

(N) – Nada en especial Yasuhiro, estaba pensando en nuestra situación y lo contento que estoy de haber salido por fín.

(H) – Oh genial, genial. A ver cuando llegamos de una vez a la superficie eh…

Si, estábamos todavía llegando, en un ascensor. Junko se tomó la molestia de hacer una especie de pasadizo para llegar al mundo exterior.

Mire a Kirigiri. No parecía tan emocionada como todos pero yo sabía perfectamente que lo estaba. Ella siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos y emociones, aun que no se por qué. Seguramente sea por todo ese rollo de detectives. Al fin y al cabo era una detective profesional. Era una chica adorable y muy mona. Su carácter tenía un puntillo que me gustaba mucho. Pero no sé si ella es de esas… Me refiero que si es una chica de relaciones. Siempre se muestra tan fría que me desconcierta. Además se guarda las palabras y habla solo lo justo. No sé si alguna vez ha pensado en algún chico como yo pienso en ella.

(K)- ¿Qué?

(N) – N… no. Nada, no pasa nada.

(K) – Venga Naegi, no lo ocultes. Eres un libro, un libro abierto y lo sabes. Se nota que estbas pensando algo sobre mí.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

(N) - ¡No! Que va. O sea, si. Un poco… Oh bueno, no. Es que…

(T) – Dejadlo ya, parejita. Estamos cerca de la salida.

Kirigiri se sonrojo cuando Togami dijo eso. Es tan mona cuando se pone roja…

Y a propósito, Byakuya Togami. Era el descendiente de la prestigiosa familia Togami. Parece que controlan el mercado y la política de muchos sectores… La verdad es que me interesaba bastante poco.

Togami en si era un chaval majo. Su problema es que muchas veces hace solo cosas para su propio beneficio, sin pensar realmente en los demás. Ahí dentro solo se centraba en salir sano y salvo. Aun que tenía una faceta oscura. Después de todo retocó el caso de Chihiro para que pareciese que lo hizo Syo…

(F) – Mi Caballero Blanco tiene razón. Ya veo el final.

(A) – ¡Qué emoción! Al fin volveremos a ver el Sol.

(H) – Y respirar aire fresco.

(T) – Hmpf… Se ve que ni siquiera os habéis planteado esa posibilidad.

(N) – Te refieres a lo de la catástrofe, ¿no es así?

(T) – ¿A qué si no?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Al parecer de verdad nadie se lo había planteado hasta ese momento.

(F) – A mi me da igual todo. Si puedo estar con mi querido Togami, estaré bien siempre.

Ella es Touko Fukawa. Es, lo que se puede llamar, una rata de biblioteca. Normalmente lee novelas románticas y está obsesionada con ellas. Pero esa solo es una de sus facetas… Cuando estornuda o se desmaya, pasa a ser… bueno, digamos distinta. En algún momento saldrá…

(T) – Tss… Cállate de una vez Fukawa.

(F) – Como ordenes mi querido Caballero Blanco.

(A) – Togami, no seas así con ella… Solo quiere que la prestes un poco mas de atención.

(T) – Aoi Asahina, tú no te metas donde no te llaman.

(H) – ¡Hey, hey! Basta ya, dejad eso para otro momento y mirad eso.

Yasuhiro señalo arriba y en efecto se veía la luz y soplaba el viento. Ya estábamos ahí, ya se acercaba. Y cuando al fin subimos, lo vimos.

(Todos) – ¡¿UN VENTILADOR?!

En efecto, había un enorme ventilador que soplaba a toda potencia. También en la habitación había un escritorio con una televisión.

(N) – No. No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Entonces la televisión se encendió y apareció el…

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Chapter 2- La Elección Final

La elección final.

Si, era él. Monokuma apareció en la pantalla. No me lo podía creer. Pero si Junko fue ejecutada. Y además de una manera… no me gusta hablar de esto.

(M) – Espero que me hayáis echado de menos upupupupupu.

(N) – ¡NO! Me niego. Otra vez no.

(M) –Ahora mismo estaréis desconcertados y pensando; "Oh dios mío, ¿cómo es esto posible?" o a lo mejor; "Este oso otra vez no… ". Pero podéis estar tranquilos, no vengo a hacer nada malo. Solo vengo a daros mi más sincera enhorabuena.

Todos nos miramos extrañados. ¿A caso Junko barajó la posibilidad de ser derrotada y por eso grabó este vídeo? ¿Qué clase de enhorabuena puedes esperar de Monokuma? Nadie esperaba nada bueno de este oso mecánico…

(M) – En primer lugar, ¡FELICIDADES! Os acabáis de graduar en la academia y estoy orgulloso de vosotros, incluso aun que me hayáis matado, probablemente. Y en segundo lugar, os vengo a proponer un trato.

Como ya os dije, el mundo exterior está lleno de vándalos que destrozan todo en la calle. No creo que duréis mucho cuando salgáis… Por eso, ¿Qué os parece si os devuelvo vuestras memorias y os quedáis aquí dentro, en la academia?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. No había nadie que estuviese tranquilo. Incluso Kirigiri estaba teniendo problemas para contener su tensión.

(M) – Entiendo que estéis desorientados. Seguramente tampoco veáis la ventaja de recuperar vuestra memoria. Pero pensad, si estoy diciendo la verdad, en cuanto salgáis, querréis volver aquí inmediatamente ya que este sea uno de los pocos sitios seguros que hay.

(A) – ¡CALLATE MALDITO OSO! Déjanos irnos ya. Te hemos ganado.

(N) – Asahina, cálmate. El no puede…

(M) – ¿Oírte? ¿Por qué no iba a poder?

Todos miramos a la pantalla. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta? ¿A caso había alguien más que controlaba a Monokuma?

(M) – Sorprendidos eh… Pues sí, puedo oíros perfectamente. También os veo, al igual que los miles de espectadores que están viendo esto en directo. SI os dais la vuelta veréis las cámaras que están detrás de vosotros.

En efecto, ahí había dos cámaras que nos apuntaban a nosotros. Nos estaban retransmitiendo en directo. Pero, ¿cómo? Si Junko ya estaba muerta.

(M) – Oh pobre Naegi, que desconcertado estas… Pues sí, aun estoy aquí. Sigo pudiendo hablar y disfrutar de vuestra patética desesperación. Pero ahora os toca a vosotros. Os he hecho una pregunta; ¿Queréis devolver vuestras memorias? Es sencillo, solo pulsad el botón de la izquierda.

Del suelo salieron unas plataformas que tenían dos botones. En uno ponía "Recuerdos" y en el otro "Libertad". Cada uno correspondía a una elección.

(M) – ¿A que esperáis? ¡Elegid de una vez! El público está impaciente. Recuperar vuestras memorias no va a ser difícil. SI elegís pulsar el botón de las memorias, la baldosa sobre la que estáis colocados bajará hasta una sala con 7 puertas en las que pondrá uno de vuestros nombres. Solo tendréis que entrar en la correspondiente.

(T) – Espera un momento, Monokuma. Has dicho siete. No sé si sabes contar bien pero somos solo seis. ¿A quién corresponde la séptima puerta?

(M) – Upupupupupu. ¿Nunca habéis querido saber… que sucedió con el autentico director de la academia?

Kirigiri se sobresaltó. Y miro atentamente a la pantalla.

(M) – Ahí está, sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. Supongo que querrás saber… Si tu padre te quería realmente, ¿no es así Kirigiri?

(K) –Grrrr…

(N) – Kirigiri… Calma, esto son su incentivos otra v…

(K) – Naegi, cállate por favor.

Ella estaba tensa, muy tensa. Se le veía. Su padre era un tema muy delicado para ella. Monokuma estaba jugando sucio, como siempre.

(A) – No, esta vez no. No voy a caer en tus trucos oso de mierda. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo jugando a lo que tú has querido. Se acabó aquí.

(M) – Me parece perfecto mi querida sirenita. De hecho, puedes empezar pulsando el botón tú, ¿Qué te parece? Esta decisión es individual y solo depende de vosotros y vuestros deseos. Podéis quedaros todos juntos aquí o solo quedaros uno. Así que podéis pulsar tranquilamente en cuanto estéis listos.

Si elegís libertad, los baldosines subirán hasta la superficie y saldréis tranquilamente a fuera para respirar vuestro tan ansiado aire y ver vuestro maravilloso Sol. Pero os advierto que disfrutareis muy poco de lo que es el mundo…

Y si pulsáis el botón de "Recuerdos" podréis recuperar los recuerdos que os pertenecen, o incluso los que no. Como el del director, ¿eh Kirigiri?

Entonces Kirigiri no puedo contener más la presión. Soltó un grito y subió su mano para pulsar el botón. Es como si lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta.

Me lancé hacia Kirigiri para agarrarle el brazo antes de que lo bajara para pulsar el botón.

(N) – ¡Kirigiri no!

Llegué a tiempo.

(K) – ¡Suéltame Naegi! Tengo que saberlo.

(N) – No Kirigiri no. Tú no eres así, no entrarías en pánico por una tontería como esta. Tú siempre mantienes la compostura.

(K) – Naegi… – dijo ella entre lágrimas.

(N) – Se que saber lo que pensaba tu padre es una de las cosas más importantes para ti. Pero este no es el momento. Así que cálmate.

(K) – Pero yo… – Kirigiri empezó a llorar. Se recostó sobre mi hombro y me abrazó llorosa– solo quería saber si él me…

(N) – Yo sé que sí, el te quería mucho Kirigiri. SI no, ¿cuál era la razón de esa foto? El lamentaba haber tenido que abandonarte y te recordaba todos los días.

Ella me abrazaba fuertemente y yo le acariciaba la espalda con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda la tenía recostada en su cabeza.

(K) – Le he echado de menos Naegi, mucho.

(N) –Shhh, relájate y suelta toda esa tensión Kirigiri, es normal.

Todos miraban en silencio la escena. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Nadie excepto el…

(M) – Bueno, bueno Naegi, el maestro del autocontrol. Siempre presente para ayudar a sus compañeros. Siempre has sido así. Incluso antes de que empezara todo eso de la academia. Si, hablo de ese período de tiempo que no recuerdas. Tú ayudabas a todos. Eras muy amigable.

(T) – Pues nada, está decidido entonces, ¿no?

(A) – Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

(H) – ¡Vamonooooos genteeeeeeeeeee!

(F) – Dejad ya los cariñitos y pulsad vuestros correspondientes botones, tortolitos.

Fukawa se refería a nosotros. Kirigiri se soltó y se limpió los ojos. Después susurro dulcemente;

(K) – Gracias Naegi…

No me pude aguantar mi estúpida sonrisa. Era tan mona.

Volví a mi plataforma y me dispuse a pulsar el botón.

(A) – VAMOS CHICOS, A LA VEZ

Aoi hizo una cuenta atrás desde tres y todos pulsamos a la vez el botón.

Nuestras baldosas comenzaron a subir. Además salieron unos barrotes que servirían para que no nos cayésemos.

Y así salimos, otra vez y espero que la definitiva, de la academia Pico de la Esperanza. Todos juntos y felices…

(M) – Upupupupupupupupu… Así que habéis elegido el mundo exterior. Tendré que salir a dar una vuelta también entonces. No saben ni lo que les espera…

Final del capítulo "La Elección Final"

*Nota del autor*

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me ha encantado escribirlo y me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones al respecto. Dejad vuestras Reviews por ahi ^^

Un saludo :D


	3. Chapter 3 - ¿Donde esta la desesperación

¿Dónde está la desesperación?

Al fin, ahora sí, subimos a la superficie. Yo estaba mirando hacia arriba, esperando a llegar.

(H) – ¡ Yuuuujuuuuuu! Ahí veo la luz del Sol.

(A) – Ya casi estamos aquí.

(F) – Nunca pensé que echaría tanto de menos algo que no fuese mi Caballero Blanco.

Y al fin salimos. Las baldosas pararon justo delante de la puerta principal de la academia. Parecía estar abierta.

(H) – ¡Naegi! Revisa la puerta por si hay algo.

Siempre yo…

Me acerqué a la puerta lentamente y coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre ella. Busqué alguna cuerda rara que se cortase en cuanto abriera la puerta, o alguna mecha que pudiese encenderse, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Entonces empujé la puerta y grite a mis compañeros que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando salimos, todo parecía ser normal. No había rastro de vandalismo o destrozos urbanos. Ni tampoco había nada destruido. Había un par de coches aparcados pero nada fuera de lo común que sugiriese un apocalipsis.

(T) – Así que todo era mentira…

(A) – ¡BIEEEEN! Somos libres al fin. – grito Asahina.

(H) – Ufff… que alivio. Estaba un poco nervioso por todo eso que nos dijo Monokuma…

(N) – Yo también. Dudaba un poco… Pero parece que hemos tomado la decisión correcta.

Me acerqué a Kirigiri para ver que tal estaba ella. Tenía un rostro perdido. Parece que estaba pensando en algo.

(N) – Venga Kirigiri, deja de ocultarlo. Sé que estas tan feliz como nosotros. Abre ya tu libro haha–bromee yo con una sonrisa en la cara.

(K) – Naegi, ¿no te parece raro todo esto?

(N) – ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

(K) – Pues si te fijas, no hay ningún ruido. A penas se oye la brisa, no parece haber nadie cerca y además, ¿no crees que Junko se tomo muchas molestias para decirnos lo de la catástrofe? Algo debe de estar pasando…

Además Junko se tomo demasiadas molestias para decirnos que el mundo estaba sumido en un caos total como para que sea solo una mentira. Y esa grabación que nos mostró en el juicio… era demasiado real. No creo que hubiera podido hacerla a base de efectos especiales.

Y a pesar de todo eso, hemos salido y el mundo está totalmente en orden. Todo tranquilo y no hay ni rastro de que hubiera habido algún tipo de desorden.

(N) – Kirigiri, déjalo. No creo que sea verdad. Nos ha mentido y ya está.

(K) – ¿Y qué me dices de que estuviese retransmitiendo todo eso por la tele? Si el mundo estuviese totalmente tranquilo, estoy segura de que algo sí que hubieran hecho para ayudarnos.

(N) – Seguramente mintiera en eso también…

(K) – Imposible, vosotros mismos lo comprobasteis. ¿No me contaste que en la sala de control encendisteis esa tele y la antena solo captaba señal de canales en los que salíais vosotros?

(T) – Naegi, ¿no te das cuenta? Kirigiri tiene razón. Algo extraño sí que hay. Deberíamos investigar un poco antes de estar tan contentos.

Togami tenía razón. Esto era muy sospechoso. Si no sucediese nada no tenía sentido retransmitir todo esto por la TV.

(F) – Ya habéis oído a… ah… ah… aaaaahh… ¡ATCHIIIS!

Y aquí estaba, el Maníaco homicida Syo. Vive en el interior de Fukawa y es completamente diferente a ella. Los recuerdos de Syo y de Fukawa no son los mismos, es decir, cada uno tiene los suyos. La verdad es que me hace gracia a veces, pero estar cerca de una persona que ha matado a una cantidad incontable de personas no es la sensación más agradable del mundo.

[Para Genocider Syo, usaré las siglas GS]

(GS) – ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿Dónde ESTAMOS? Esto parece… Esto es el exterior. Por fin, por fin estamos fuera. Oh, chicos, no sabéis como echaba de menos matar a tíos cachondos en sitios extraños.

(T) – Por favor, mantén la calma. Estábamos intentando pensar.

(GS) – ¡Claro mi querido Caballero Blanco! Te dejo pensar todo lo que quieras. Cuando piensas te pones muy guapo. Y a mí me pones caliente. ¡GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Todos decidimos empezar a ignorar los comentarios obscenos de Syo y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

(T) – De acuerdo, tenemos tres opciones; A la izquierda irán…

(K) – Naegi y yo iremos a la izquierda.

(T) – De acuerdo, entonces Aoi y Yasuhiro irán a la derecha, ¿de acuerdo? Yo y Fukawa iremos a este parque. Al final de el está mi casa, me gustaría comprobar si todo está bien ahí.

(A) – Me parece perfecto, ¡en marcha Yasu! Tenemos que encontrar donuts.

(H) – No cambias eh Aoi…

Todos nos pusimos rumbo a buscar alguna pista que nos dijese algo sobre la humanidad. Kirigiri y yo empezamos a caminar a un ritmo bastante acelerado. Y como no, en silencio. Hasta que ella lo rompió.

(K) – Naegi… Yo… quería darte las gracias. No sé que me pasó. No suelo reaccionar así ante tonterías de ese tipo. Si no fuera por tu intromisión, aun estaría en la academia.

(N) – No te preocupes Kirigiri. Siempre estoy aquí para ayudar – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Ella se sonrojó de esa manera que tanto me gusta y me dijo:

(K) – Naegi… Si quieres me puedes llamar Kiri. Es que así me llamaba mi hermano mayor…

(N) – ¡¿HERMANO?! Kirigiri nunca me has dicho eso antes…

(K) – Ya… Intento evitar el tema. Y recuerdo bastante poco de él. Solo recuerdo que me llamaba así y que salíamos ir a un sitio especial juntos.

(N) – Oh vaya… A ver si algún día me enseñas ese sitio

(K) – En realidad estamos yendo ahora mismo. He pensado que sería ideal ya que es una especie de monte bastante alto y podemos ver el panorama desde ahí.

Yo me sorprendí un poco. ¿Cómo es que recordaba tan bien todo esto después de haber pasado por todo lo que ha sucedido en la academia? Definitivamente Kiri era increíble.

(N) – Oye… esto… Kiri…

(K) – ¿Si? – me miro dudosa

Quería hacerlo. Nunca he sabido si le gusta alguien y se lo quería preguntar. Pero me daba mucha vergüenza.

(N) – Pues me estaba preguntando si…

(K) – Naegi, o lo dices o te callas. Sabes que prefiero el silencio.

(N) – Que si queda mucho para llegar a ese monte.

Mierda. Soy un idiota. Si no puedo ni preguntar eso, como le voy a decir que me gusta en un futuro.

(K) – Pues primero tendremos que pasar el centro de la ciudad y luego subir un buen trecho. Así que si, aun queda.

Sabía que ella había notado que no era esa la pregunta que quería hacer. Después de todo, para ella soy un libro abierto. Espera, si ella ve a través de mi sabrá ya que…

(K) – Venga Naegi, más rápido. Pareces un caracol cansado.

(N) – Ya voy, ya voy.

Y seguimos caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, rectos. A lo lejos se veía algo que parecía un muro enorme pero no estoy seguro de lo que era. Probablemente sean edificios.

Lo más extraño de todo era que aún no habíamos visto a nadie, y llevábamos al menos media hora caminando. Será que todos estaban en el centro haciendo cosas interesantes, pensé para que no me invadiesen teorías mas criticas.

Estaba un poco preocupado por los demás. Me gustaría saber que tal les está yendo. Sobre todo porque Togami ha tenido que irse con un maníaco homicida. Pero seguramente estén todos bien. Yasuhiro en realidad es fuerte y puede defenderse bien. Asahina es muy atlética y no creo que tenga problemas en esquivar golpes.

(K) – Deja de pensar en ellos Naegi, están bien.

(N) – ¡¿Pero cómo lo haces?!

(K) – Mejor pregúntate como lo haces tú para mostrar tus sentimientos tan claramente.

Cada vez estoy más seguro de que esta chica es mejor adivina que Hagakure…

(K) – Naegi, no tendrás algún móvil a mano, ¿no?

(N) – Pues la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

(K) – Porque si te das cuenta, no hemos determinado un punto de reunión después de acabar nuestras investigaciones.

MIERDA. ¿Ahora cómo vamos a reencontrarnos?

(K) – Esperemos que todos sean lo suficientemente listos como para volver al punto de partida…

Fin del capítulo "¿Dónde está la desesperación?"

**Nota del autor**

Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo. No lo pude colgar ayer por la noche ya que se me fue la luz en casa y se me borró todo lo que había escrito :_C Imaginad mi frustración. Ahora guardo mi trabajo cada párrafo xD

He recibido una review en la que decía que la longitud de los capítulos podría ser mayor. La verdad es que a mi me parece totalmente viable. Voy a hacer el siguiente capítulo un poco mas largo. Y además, os he preparado una sorpresa UPUPUPUPU

Empieza otra semana de cole, y no se si podré colgar el siguiente capítulo mañana mismo, pero lo intentaré.

Gracias por leer mi trabajo y que paséis buena mañana/tarde/noche ^_^


	4. Ch4-Mejores donutsMansión desaparecida

Los mejores donuts y la mansión desaparecida.

**Nota del Autor**

ATENCIÓN. Este capítulo va a ser especial. Voy a pasar a contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Aoi Asahina y Togami. No sé si os gustará pero de todas formas, solo pensaba hacerlo en los capítulos en los que, como ahora, se separen unos de otros. Con esto, doy comienzo. Disfrutad :D.

Yasuhiro y yo caminábamos recto hacia la izquierda desde el punto de partida. Llevábamos mucho tiempo ya, o al menos eso parecía. Además, yo aún tenía un poco de miedo de lo que pudiese estar pasando. Y creo que Yasuhiro también. Así que tomábamos las precauciones necesarias.

(H) – Asahina, ¿te encuentras bien? Se te ve un poco diferente…

(A) – Oh, si, si. Me encuentro bien. Es que estaba pensando cómo les estará yendo a los demás.

(H) – Hahaha, no te preocupes. Están bien. Naegi va con Kirigiri, que es una chica dura. O al menos tiene pinta de saberse defender. Y bueno, Togami va con Syo. Seguro que puede defender a Togami si la cosa se pone fea. Al fin y al cabo, es un homicida.

Yasuhiro no entendía que justo ese era el problema…

Y así, con este tipo de diálogos, caminábamos a nadie sabe dónde. Era extraño. Había muchos coches parados en línea. Pero estaban a un lado, no era como en las películas sobre apocalipsis zombi. Además, aun no habíamos visto ninguna persona, y tampoco las había en los coches.

(A) – Yasu, ¿no hay demasiados coches vacíos ahí? Llevaremos unos 10 minutos viéndolos ahí sin moverse y sin nadie dentro.

(H) – Asahina… Están aparcados…

De verdad, no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta…

(H) – Asahina, no puedes olvidarte de algo tan trivial. Debes de estar muy preocupada por algo.

(A) – Es que… de verdad me preocupa no haber visto a nadie aún. Además, todos los sitios que hemos visto como tiendas o restaurantes estaban cerrados. Y me parece todo esto un poco… E… eso… No puede ser… ¡YASU CORRE!

No me lo podía creer, ¿era esto posible? Ahora solo faltaba esperar que estuviese abierto. Rezaba por ello.

(H) – Aoooooii, esperameeeeeeeee

Agarré a Yasuhiro del brazo y empecé a correr con él. Pero cuando al fin completamos la distancia de unos cien metros que habría…

(H) – Asahina, ¿qué es esto? Has batido el record mundial de los cien metros lisos solo para encontrar…

(A) – ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR CERRADOOOOOOOOOO?!

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi… mi puesto de donuts… cerrado… Me estaba desesperando.

(H) – Asahina relájate, seguro que podemos volver mañana. A lo mejor hoy es domingo.

(A) – Imposible. Este puesto abría incluso los festivos. Además estaba abierto de 8 a.m. hasta las 11p.m. Venía aquí de pequeña así que me acuerdo bastante bien.

(H) – ¿Pero tan importante es este puesto ahora?

(A) – Yasuhiro, aquí vendían literalmente los mejores donuts que he comido en mi vida. La señora Misaka los hacía ella misma. Se levantaba muy temprano por las mañanas para hacerlos. Trabajaba en condiciones inhumanas solo para tener a sus clientes satisfechos. No te imaginas la cola que había aquí a las 2 de la tarde.

Esto era muy raro. Aquí había algo mal. No estaba abierto nada, no había gente en las cales y ni siquiera oíamos algún ruido.

(A) – Parece como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Sin dejar rastro.

(H) – La verdad es que llevo un rato pensando en eso… Es posible que haya pasado algo parecido. A lo mejor todo el mundo se ha decidido mudar radicalmente…

Maldición. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Hemos salido de Pico de la Esperanza para encontrarnos esto? UN mundo vacío sin personas. Me pregunto si a Togami y Fukawa les estará yendo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, iban a ir a la Mansión Togami.

**Cambio a Togami**

Mientras tanto, Syo y yo avanzábamos por el parque hacia la mansión. No puedo soportar más a este tipo. No para de hablar y hacer preguntas innecesarias. Me pone enfermo. También está el hecho de que es un maníaco que podría enloquecer y matarme en cualquier instante, y eso no me gusta ni a mí. No sé a cuál de las dos prefiero. Aun que Syo con esa lengua tan larga debe de… TOGAMI, CENTRATE. Deja esos pensamientos sucios para otra ocasión. Ahora no es el lugar ni el momento.

(GS) – Eh, Togami, ¿falta mucho? Porque estoy empezando a cansarme de tanto andar. Los maníacos como yo no solemos correr mucho. Ni tampoco de la policía, hacemos las cosas limpias, ¿sabes? Asesinamos sigilosamente, asegurándonos de que la víctima ni grite y que no lo vea nadie. Nunca he tenido testigos. La verdad es que no se qué haría si alguna vez tuviese uno. Supongo que si es un hombre haría doblete GWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Que alguien la haga parar, por el amor de Dios. Es que no puedo soportarla más. Me parece que voy a explotar como no pare pronto.

(GS) – Eso me recuerda que un día yo pasaba par un callejón para ir a casa y me atracó un pivón que me saco una navaja y entonces yo…

(T) – Sentémonos un rato en ese banco. Estoy cansado y aún queda un poco.

Espero que tenga alergia.

(GS) – Oh, ¿mi pequeño caballero Blanco no puede aguantar tanto tiempo andando? Estás demasiado acostumbrado a cabalgar sobre tu majestuoso caballo. Si no tienes uno ahora puedes cabalgarme a… ah… ah…AAAATCHIIIS

Menos mal, ha funcionado.

(F) – To… ¿Togami? ¿Donde se supone que estamos?

(T) – De camino a mi casa.

(F) – Uh… Esto… ¿Cómo he hecho para llegar a tal punto?

(T) – Nnngg… No es eso Fukawa… Estamos investigando, ¿recuerdas? Estamos yendo a mi casa para comprobar que ahí haya gente y hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

(F) – Oh… Ya veo. Entonces no se va a cumplir…

Empezó a susurrar algo muy bajito para el cuello de su camisa. Además puso esa cara pervertida que pone cuando piensa algo sucio. A saber que podía ser…

(T) – Bueno, en marcha.

Seguimos caminando por el parque. Caminábamos en un perfecto silencio hasta que Fukawa lo rompió, como siempre.

(F) – Eh… Togami… Es que siempre me he preguntado… Sobre la familia Togami. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad saber más acerca de ti…

¿Por qué estaba preguntando esto? A lo mejor de verdad solo quiere saber cosas de mi… Pero ese tipo de cosas no son de las que se dicen a todo el mundo.

(T) – Esta bien. Hasta que lleguemos, te puedo contar un poco sobre nuestra familia.

El clan Togami es una poderosa familia que ha estado dominando el mercado en nuestra ciudad durante bastantes años.

En sus inicios, como la mayor parte de las grandes organizaciones grandes, comenzaron con asuntos no demasiado legales. Nos dedicábamos a la compraventa de coches en el mercado negro. Luego, poco a poco, sacando beneficios y accedimos a altos cargos en este tipo de mercado. Tan altos e importantes que ni la policía se atrevía a molestar aun sabiendo de la existencia de nuestros asuntos. Después, nos metimos al mercado legal, comprando acciones e invirtiendo en las empresas adecuadas. A medida que subían los precios de las acciones, fuimos ganando más dinero con la venta de estas. Y poco a poco, empezamos a comprar empresas.

Nos expandimos a los campos políticos en muy poco tiempo. Empezamos por tener algunos delegados en partidos con organizaciones parecidas a nuestros ideales. Pero ahora tenemos nuestro propio partido, aun que no es demasiado exitoso ya que es algo reciente. Pero con el tiempo…

(F) – Togami…

(T) –… y comenzaremos con la alcaldía y luego acabaremos teniendo a nuestros aliados en la presidencia para así poder…

(F) – Togami, cuidado…

Pero yo no la estaba escuchando. Seguía entusiasmado con mi charla sobre mi clan y su grandeza. Por eso me estampé contra ese gran muro.

(T) – Pe… ¿pero qué es esto?

(F) – Pues parece un muro enorme.

(T) – Eso se observa a simple vista. Me estaba refiriendo mas a la causa por la cual está aquí. A 50 metros de este punto esta mi casa.

(F) – ¡¿Me estás diciendo que este muro bloquea el camino a tu casa?!

(T) – Efectivamente.

Y así era. Caminamos unos 100 metros por el perímetro de esa pared para buscar alguna entrada pero no parecía haberla, y escalarlo era una locura ya que era totalmente liso y muy alto. Entonces, ¿estábamos encerrados? O al contrario, ¿estaban encerrados ellos?

**Cambio a Asahina**

No podía creerlo, estábamos aquí, en medio de la nada, con un puesto de donuts cerrado, sin señales de vida humana y montones de coches aparcados. No podía imaginarme algo peor. Yo estaba esperando un regreso a casa totalmente feliz. Ver a mis padres, ir a nadar, comer donuts y luego hacer un poco de ejercicio. Un día normal. Pero no, estoy aquí en medio del vacío, con Yasuhiro. No podía soportarlo y rompí en llanto.

(H) – Venga Asahina, aun no está todo perdido… Es que nos hemos ido por el lado que no es. Seguro que Togami ya ha llegado a casa y se ha enterado de todo. Simplemente hoy será un día especial o algo.

(A) – Pero Yasu, no hay absolutamente nadie. En ninguna parte. Y además nos hemos perdido.

(H) – Vaya, pues ahora que lo mencionas… Si es que ha sido culpa tuya, has salido corriendo como si hubieses visto algo gratis.

Este hombre no arregla nada. Sin mí, ya estaría en algún sitio, perdido más aún y desesperado. Más que yo.

De repente, se agachó y me acarició suavemente la cabeza. Supongo que estaba intentando consolarme. No era la mejor manera pero al menos hacía algo de provecho. Así que no me podía quejar.

En ese momento lo vi claro. No podía sentarme en la carretera sin hacer nada. Teníamos que buscar algo. Pistas. O al menos un sitio a donde ir. Así que me armé de valor y me levante. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera y dije:

(A) – Vamos, Yasu. Hay que seguir buscando.

Y justo cuando me decidí a seguir, me arme de esperanza y me puse en pié con toda la mejor voluntad del mundo, sucede eso:

(H) – Aoi, escucha… es… es el ruido de un motor.

(A) – No puede ser…

(H) – Estoy seguro. Mira, ahí a lo lejos. Se acerca un coche. Y es bien grande.

(A) – ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS! – grité yo aun un poco decepcionada porque el mundo no reconociera mi esfuerzo.

Yasuhiro y yo empezamos a mover las manos y gritar "AQUIIIII" "AYUDAAAAA" hasta que el coche vino y se paró.

**Apunte: Mi = Militar. Como hay varios, estarán numerados. Los que sean importantes para el argumento darán su nombre en algún punto xD**

Un hombre vestido de camuflaje marrón clarito bajó del furgón. Llevaba un arma y la tenía a mano.

(Mi 1) – ¡Quietos! No hagáis ningún movimiento sospechoso.

(A) – No señor, por favor, no lo entiende. Nosotros…

(Mi 1) – He dicho QUIE-TOS

Nos quedamos totalmente petrificados. El hombre se acercó, quitándose las gafas.

(Mi 1) – Pregunta: ¿Qué hacéis fuera de la zona segura?

(H) – ¿Cómo?

(A) – Señor, por favor, escúchenos. Nosotros…

(Mi 1) – He hecho una pregunta. Si no respondéis ahora mismo me veré obligado a arrestaros como sospechosos, miembros de la re…

Dejó de hablar. Nos empezó a mirar fijamente, como si estuviera examinando nuestras caras.

(Mi 1) – Sois… Aoi Asahina y Yasuhiro Hagakure. ¡¿LO HABÉIS LOGRADO?!

(A) – Esto… ¿Cómo…?

(Mi 1) – Subid, hay sitio de sobra. Nos lo contareis por el camino.

Así que subimos a su furgón. No sé por qué ni cómo pero este tipo nos ha reconocido.

Cuando subimos, había dos hombres más detrás.

(Mi 2) – Pero bueno, Miyato, ¿al final les has arrestado?

(Mi 1) – Fíjate bien, cacho ciego. Mira quienes son.

(Mi 3) – Pe… ¡pero si son ellos!

(A) – Esto… ¿Alguien nos puede decir que está pasando aquí?

(H) – Si por favor. Acabamos de salir al exterior y no nos enteramos de nada.

(Mi 2) – Pues chicos, resumiendo un poco, digamos que lo que os dijo ese oso dentro del Pico de la Esperanza era verdad.

Fin del capítulo "Los mejores donuts y la mansión desaparecida"

**Nota del Autor**

Jejejeje. ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado esto que he hecho con los POVs (Point Of View o Puntos De Vista, por si alguien no lo sabía xD ) Dejadme vuestra opinión sobre ello en la sección de Reviews. Me encantaría leer criticas tanto positivas como negativas, siempre que vayan desde el respeto, claro.

Me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo en mi libretita esta misma noche, para tenerlo acabado mañana e intentar pasarlo al PC.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme, aprecio vuestro tiempo gastado en mis fantasías. Pasad un buen día :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Aislamiento

*Nota del autor*

Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento mucho. No he subido nada en una semana y media o mas y no me siento orgulloso de ello. He tenido todos los exámenes así de golpe y encima he sacado notas bajas.

Lo importante es que ya lo tenéis aquí y espero que os guste.

No lo he podido hacer más largo. Es que tengo ideas pero las prefiero dejar para el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome.

¿Aislamiento?

*POV de Togami*

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cuál era la razón de este muro? Me esperaba muchas cosas extrañas pero esto me ha superado.

Mientras caminábamos a un ritmo considerable en dirección al punto de partida. Fukawa se veía nerviosa.

(T) – Fukawa, ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?

(F) – Ahora no. Tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro. Ahí ya hablaremos- dijo ella más seria de lo normal.

Esos índices de seriedad nunca eran alcanzados por Fukawa. No sé qué estaba pasando. Debía estar realmente preocupada por algo. Seguramente intente ocultar su preocupación con esa falsa seguridad.

Seguíamos a un ritmo casi de carrera, dirigiéndonos al punto de encuentro. Aun que en realidad no estaba determinado, era de suponer que este era el mismo que el de partida.

Nos estábamos aproximando. Ya se podía ver la puerta de la academia y nuestros compañeros brillaban por su ausencia.

En cuanto llegamos, Fukawa se precipito a sentarse sobre el banco que había. Yo hice lo mismo.

En cuanto me senté, comencé a pensar sobre ese gran muro. Parecía estar rodeando un área enorme. ¿Qué es lo que podía ser? ¿Es posible que sean algún tipo de presos? No, eso no es. Mi casa no estaría dentro.

(F) – Esto… To… Togami – dijo Fukawa volviendo a su tono tímido normal. – Tu tampoco sabes lo que puede ser, ¿verdad?

(T) – No tengo ni la más remota idea. He estado pensando que puede ser una especie de prisión pero creo que es una hipótesis absurda – dije avergonzado de no poder siquiera llegar a una teoría valida.

(F) – No creo que sea eso. ¿No piensas que si ese sitio estuviera hecho para eso, sería un poco diferente? – planteó ella.

La verdad es que tenía razón. Definitivamente había algo que faltaba. Por fin Fukawa se ponía las pilas.

(T) – Si… Tienes razón. Si eso fuera una prisión, debería estar más vigilada. ¿No es eso? – dije mirando a Fukawa a la espera de una respuesta. Pero ella solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. – Es decir, nosotros caminamos unos 300 metros alrededor del perímetro de esa pared y no había ninguna torre de guardia.

Estaba orgulloso de mi razonamiento, pero Fukawa parecía estar más nerviosa aún.

(F) – Eso nos lleva a… que… los del interior – le costaban decir las palabras. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? – Ellos están… ¡SE ESTAN AISLANDO DEL EXTERIOR! DE ESTE LUGAR EN EL QUE ESTAMOS AHORA. – gritó ella liberando su preocupación al fin.

Después ella se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a susurrar algo.

Mierda, tiene razón. Y si esa teoría era cierta, significaba que estábamos en peligro. Y en un grave peligro. Porque no creo que construyesen un muro enorme rodeando la ciudad por cualquier tontería.

Mi cara palideció. Estábamos en una zona de alto riesgo de la que se estaba aislando el resto de la civilización. Me acababa de dar cuenta de nuestra desesperante situación. Y al parecer Fukawa también se estaba dando cuenta.

Ella estaba muy alterada. Su comportamiento no era normal. De repente rompió en llantos y me agarró del brazo derecho.

(F) – Togami… Tengo miedo. Por favor... protégeme. – murmuraba ella con un tono asustado.

Esto no era de mi agrado. La verdad es que iba a quitármela del brazo pero entonces pensé; "solo es una chica, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez" y decidí dejarlo estar. Pero solo un poco.

*POV de Naegi*

Kirigiri y yo caminábamos hacía el centro y cada vez nos que nos acercábamos me sentía más inseguro. Además el paisaje estaba cambiando de un modo que no me gustaba. Había una especie de pintadas que consistían en un símbolo de la paz como el de los hippies pero con una flecha atravesándolo y dos estrellas a cada lado del diámetro que parecían ojos.

(K) – No, tampoco sé lo que significa. – Maldita sea, ¿cómo lo sabía?

(N) – Bueno y que me dices de esas barreras a los lados de la carretera.

Había una especie de barreras como las que les ponen a los competidores olímpicos en las carreras de obstáculos. Pero estaban todas como apartadas.

(K) – Será para proporcionar protección contra alguna posible amenaza.

(N) – Kirigiri… aquí no hay ni gente – dije yo ligeramente indignado. ¿A caso no lo había notado aún?

(K) – Ya, ¿y cual crees que es la razón de eso? – preguntó ella en su tono ligeramente humillante sabiendo que tenía razón.

Nos estábamos aproximando al centro de la ciudad, así que ya llevábamos bastante tiempo viendo un muro enorme que parecía rodear la ciudad. Al principio me alarmé un poco pero luego me tranquilice hablando con Kirigiri respecto a él. Ella me dijo que podría ser simplemente una especie de delimitador de frontera. Así que asumí que era eso. Aun que cada vez que nos aproximábamos al muro, lo dudaba mas.

(N) – Kirigiri, ¿de verdad piensas que ese enorme muro es solo una especie de frontera? – pregunté yo para asegurarme.

(K) – No. – Respondió tajante – Era solo para que te tranquilizases. De hecho creo que ahí dentro la gente se está protegiendo de algo. No es normal que no haya nadie fuera del núcleo urbano.

Mierda. Cree que soy un debilucho y por eso me ha ocultado lo que realmente pensaba…

Pero lo que más me fastidia es que tiene razón. Me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¿Y si de verdad hay peligro aquí fuera? Pero bueno, de todos modos hemos estado caminando y no nos ha pasado nada. No creo que nos pueda pasar algo en este pequeño tramo hasta el muro.

Después de unos 10 minutos más, estábamos a los pies del muro. Había una especie de puerta levadiza que parecía estar en total desuso. Y no había nadie de guardia.

Entonces Kirigiri empezó a inspeccionar la pared. La estaba examinando a fondo.

(K) – Este material… no lo conozco. Podría ser… – hablaba ella para sí misma.

Yo no estaba haciendo nada hasta que noté un botón verde.

(N) – Mira Kiri, hay un botón aquí en la pared – dije yo entusiasmado. Pero ella no respondió nada. Seguía mirando la pared como si estuviese embobada.

Pero yo seguía con la duda. ¿Pulsar o no pulsar? Esa era la cuestión.

Entonces decidí hacer un pequeño juego. No sé si alguna vez os habéis dado cuenta de que cuando Kirigiri investiga se concentra mucho, yo incluso diría que en exceso. Y llega a tal punto que incluso deja de oír los sonidos de su alrededor. Por eso he desarrollado una manera de decidir cosas basado en esto; Yo formulare la pregunta, y si Kirigiri me responde algo, seguiré su consejo. Pero si ella no responde, hare lo que me parezca. En este caso, pulsaría el botón.

(N) – Hey Kirigiri, ¿debería pulsar el botón? – pregunté yo con un ligero tono de burla.

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. "Lo sabía" pensé yo. Así que empecé a caminar hacia el botón, levanté la pequeña tapita de plástico que tenía y…

(K) – Pero ten cuidado.

Increíble, ha respondido. Entonces tendré que pedirle conse… Mierda.

Entonces se abrió una compuerta en la pared y salió un pequeño robot volador con una cámara enganchada.

Nos inspeccionó los rostros y luego se oyó:

(Rob) – Esperen en su posición, los guardias están en camino.

(K) – De acuerdo Naegi, mantén la calma. No hemos hecho nada así que no nos pueden hacer nada – dijo ella en un tono tranquilizador.

Y tenía razón, no habíamos infringido ninguna ley, ¿no?

Entonces salieron los guardias. Los dos iban con uniformes de camuflaje y llevaban unos fusiles de asalto que parecían potentes.

(Guad) – Subid los brazos y mantened la respiración firme. – dijo el guardia que se acercaba hacia mí. Lo dijo con un tono tan molesto que parecía incluso asco.

Nosotros obedecimos y levantamos las manos. Kirigiri mantenía un aspecto serio. Pero entonces oí;

(Guard 2) – Lo siento chica pero me temo que tendrás que quitarte estos guantes.

Demonios, pobre Kirigiri. Yo sabía lo mucho que odiaba ella enseñar sus manos. Pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

(Guard) – Eh, chaval. Mírame a mí y no a tu amiguita – dijo el pesado del guardia con su tono molesto de antes.

(Guard 2) – Esto… Ryu-kun, ven a ver esto…

(Guard) – Tu niño, quédate quieto. Como hagas un movimiento sospechoso te vuelo la cabeza de un tiro. No quiero problemas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No. Pero qué problema había con las manos quemadas de Kirigiri. Tampoco eran armas. Espero que se solucione pronto.

*POV de Asahina*

(A) – ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – Grité yo – Co… ¿Cómo has dicho?

Mi voz temblaba de tal manera que no creo que me haya entendido.

(Mi2) – Si. Todo lo que dijo sobre la desesperación era cierto. El mundo se encuentra sumido en una gran crisis social. La anarquía descontrolada gobierna el mundo y los brutales rebeldes desesperados buscan… - pero fue interrumpido por su compañero, sentado justo en frente mía.

(Mi3) – Tío deja de asustar a los niños. Tampoco va todo tan mal por ahora.

(Mi2) – Vale… Solo era para ponerle emoción.

Pero algo no encajaba. Si el dice que hay tantos rebeldes y tanto vandalismo…

(A) – Pero nosotros no…

(H) – NO HEMOS VISTO NI RASTRO DE GENTE HASTA QUE LLEGASTEIS VOSOTROS – completo mis inseguras frases Yasuhiro – ¿Como sé que no os lo estáis inventando todo?

(Mi2) – Chaval, si esta así de despejado es porque salimos todos los días a alejarlos lo máximo posible. Nosotros y nuestros camaradas arriesgamos nuestra vida 7 días a la semana para mantener a la humanidad a salvo de esos salvajes – dijo el hombre sentado al lado mío con un tono enfadado.

(A) – Así que vosotros os dedicáis a mantener a la gente a salvo?

(Mi) – Exacto chica, has acertado de pleno – dijo el conductor en tono sarcástico – casi cada día este escuadrón sale "de caza" hahahaha

(Mi3) – Tío, eso ha sido un poco cruel… Esa gente sigue siendo humana.

(Mi) – No. Ellos ya no son humanos. Matan sin razón, se reproducen sin control y no tienen ni vergüenza de hacerlo en sitios visibles. Ellos ya… – fue bajando su tono de voz con cada palabra. Parecía estar recordando algo triste – ya no merecen un buen trato.

(H) – No me puedo creer que hayamos escapado del Pico de la Esperanza para encontrarnos con más muertes aquí fuera – se quejaba Yasuhiro inútilmente.

Yo me mantenía callada. Simplemente no creía lo que oía. Esto me superaba. ¿Así que he aguantado todo este tiempo para nada? ¿Solo para salir a una sangría más? Según parece aquí la gente se mata con más frecuencia aún. Y por ninguna razón aparente.

¿A caso toda la sociedad se había vuelto loca? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

(H) – Asahina… - Yasuhiro se acercó y se sentó al lado mío. Seguramente noto que estaba preocupada por algo en mi cara. Me pasó la mano por el hombro en otro intento más de tranquilizarme – No te preocupes. Estamos a salvo ahora. Me han dicho que el centro de la ciudad está enteramente poblado de gente normal.

(A) – No es eso. ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? Es el hecho de salir de un matadero y entrar en una guerra. Es algo muy desmoralizante y sobre todo para una chica.

(Mi2) – Oye chica, ¿tú crees que esto lo hacemos por gusto? Es pura supervivencia. Matamos para no morir – dijo el hombre de mi derecha.

(Mi) Motoro, no seas así con ellos. Sabes por lo que han pasado. Deja de hablarles así. Ellos no han pasado el mismo entrenamiento psicológico que tu. Claro que es terrible salir de un sitio así y entrar en otro igual – dijo el conductor consolándonos.

(H) – Oigan, ¿nos pueden llevar a un sitio? Deberíamos reunirnos con nuestros amigos.

(Mi3) – ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no sois los únicos que han salido?! – dijo con asombro uno de ellos.

(Mi2) – Claro que no imbécil. ¿A caso no viste el último juicio? Salieron seis de ese sitio. Estos dos, la detective, la maníaca, el descendiente del presidente y el otro… este… Naegi, ¿no? – me preguntó.

(A) – Si. Así que… ¿seríais tan amables de dejarnos en frente de las puertas de la academia?

(Mi) – Dos minutos – respondió el conductor – Nos faltan solo dos minutos para llegar. Nos pillaba de camino.

Por lo menos podremos ver a nuestros amigos. Eso era mi único consuelo ahora mismo. Espero que ellos al menos estén bien. A ver, Naegi y Kirigiri iban juntos, así que ellos estarán a salvo. Kirigiri parece una chica dura de pelar.

Togami va con Fukawa… ¿Me pregunto si seguirá en su modo asesino? Pero bueno, no creo que pueda matarle, ¿no?

Seguramente ellos ya sepan lo del muro, Kirigiri es una gran investigadora y lo habrá deducido. Y en la familia de Togami son todos peces gordos ya lo sabrán…

E… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! Antes… ¡¿Antes dijo el sucesor del Presidente?!

(A) – Disculpa pero antes dijiste que Togami era… - pero no acabé la pregunta.

(Mi) – Ahí están vuestros amigos. Oh, amor juvenil. Qué bonito es.

Me emocioné tanto que salí del coche disparada a por ellos. Y Yasuhiro igual.

(H) – ¡TOGAMIIIII, FUKAWAAAAA! – gritó Yasuhiro con un tono de voz tan fuerte que me pregunté si me habría roto el tímpano.

(A) – ¡Chicos! ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Os encontráis bien?

(T) – Oh, Asahina, Hagakure. Qué bien que hayáis venido. – dijo él con un tono ligeramente sorprendido pero carente de emociones. – Así que vosotros también habéis deducido que este sería el punto de encuentro.

(H) – HAHAHAHAHA QUE BIEN QUE ESEIS SANOS Y SALVOS – se rió Yasuhiro ignorando totalmente a Togami.

(A) – Claro, era lo más lógico. – respondí yo para no dejar a Togami colgado. - ¿Y qué tal se encuentra…?

(T) – Cansada. Preocupada. Bastante mal en realidad. Esta bastante aterrada por lo que puede estar pasando. ¿Vosotros tenéis alguna idea sobre que puede ser ese gran muro?

(Mi2) – Ese muro es nuestra defensa de emergencia. Y nuestro sistema de control. Lo llamamos "El Hormiguero" porque es frágil pero organizado.

(T) – Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Togami con una mirada de desprecio.

(Mi2) – Soldado Motoro Kohurin a su servicio, Sr. Togami.

(T) – Gracias por el trato pero, ¿quien le ha dicho a usted quién soy?

[Mi2 - MoK]

(MoK) – Todo el mundo conoce al hijo de Doble T – dijo Motoro como si todos supiésemos quien era doble T.

(T) - ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta confianza de mi padre? – Soltó Togami violentamente - ¿A caso conoces a Tora Togami en persona siquiera?

(MoK) – Mira chaval, todos conocemos a Doble T y nos permite llamarle así. Por eso no te pongas tan chulo. – dijo el soldado con un tono de superioridad.

(Mi) – Venga Motoro, estás tardando. Súbelos ya a l coche y démonos prisa para llegar temprano a casa hoy.

(H) – Pero aún faltan dos personas. – dijo Yasuhiro con un tono preocupado.

(MoK) –Les esperaremos 15 minutos. Si no llegan, dadles por muertos.

(A) - ¡NO! Ellos no pueden haber…

(T) – Asahina, no respondas a sus provocaciones. – me hizo entrar en razón el hijito del presidente.

El conductor y el otro hombre bajaron del vehículo y se sentaron en el suelo. Todos hicimos un círculo.

Estuvimos explicándole a Togami y a la dormida Fukawa la situación. Togami no se alteró demasiado. Pero yo creo que lo que pasaba es que no lo quería mostrar al exterior.

Cuando habían pasado 10 minutos Fukawa se despertó y se veía muy alterada.

(T) – Al fin te despiertas. – dijo Togami molesto apartándose de ella de tan mala manera como siempre.

Estuvimos haciéndole un repaso rápido a Fukawa.

(F) – Así que… no… no estamos ni a salvo ahora… Nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento…– decía Fukawa cortándose cada poco.

Se notaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Seguramente en estos momentos está pensando; "deberíamos habernos quedado en la academia". Y la verdad, creo que todos lo hemos pensado. Pero ya que estamos aquí fuera, tenemos que seguir adelante.

Habían pasado ya más de 15 minutos pero Kirigiri y Naegi no habían llegado aún. Estaba preocupada. Me estaba ya imaginando todo tipo de situaciones en las que podrían haber acabado. AAAAGGGH, ¡¿por que no habían vuelto aún?!

(Radio) – Escuadrón numero 37, respondan. Aquí Ryu Amane de la guardia de la puerta.

(Mi) – Venga Motoro, va a contestar tú.

Entonces Motoro se levanto con pereza y lanzó una mirada de desprecio a su compañero que se reía de él cruelmente.

(MoK) – Aquí Motoro Kohurin, escuadrón 37. Nos encontramos en perfecto estado. Cambio.

(Radio) – La guardia de la puerta ha detenido a dos jóvenes sospechosos. Una de ellas tiene quemaduras serias en las manos. Solicitamos su inmediato regreso. Cambio.

Motoro se giro gritando;

(MoK) – Chicos, hemos encontrado a vuestros amigos – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó comunicando – Recibido. Nos ponemos en marcha de inmediato. Nosotros también tenemos a 4 jóvenes que se habían perdido por el sector C1. Los traeremos de inmediato. Corto.

(Mi) – Bueno, parece que tenemos que ponernos en marcha otra vez. Venga, id subiendo al vehículo. Hay sitio de sobra.

No lo podía creer. Estaba totalmente feliz. Todos mis amigos estaban a salvo. Esto eran las mejores noticias que he recibido en todo el día.

Además, por fin veríamos que es el Hormiguero y como es la gente ahí. Solo faltaba llegar sanos y salvos. Que no parecía difícil con estos militares de nuestro lado.

Fin del capítulo "Aislamiento"

*Nota 2*

(Que pesado soy eh xD)

Pues esto ha sido el capítulo. ¿Que os ha parecido? Recordad que me encanta leer vuestros consejillos e intentare siempre hacer lo que me pidáis.

Por ejemplo, me han pedido que respete mas los comportamientos propios de los personajes. Para mi esto es difícil ya que a mi me gusta mucho darles personalidades mías y de gente cercana a mi a mis personajes. Pero lo intentaré. Si sois tan amables como para dejarme un comentario o un PM con estrategias que creáis que puedo usar, os lo agradecería mucho.

Me despido, un abrazo mis queridos lectores ^_^


End file.
